Heat
by SarissaDiablo
Summary: There is one thing in life that will never bore Light - an infuriating, sexy detective. PWP/Drabble L/Light


**A/N: Right. This is literally PWP, probably 5-6 years after the handcuffs, and I have no clue where this came from. Wait...yes I do. XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lawliet. <em>Lawliet…<em>

Even in my mind I say it with a sexual growl. Your mind, your body, always equal. For some reason, knowing that I can make you speechless in pleasure is the ultimate turn on.

I've seen your eyes roll and cross as you come, hands tight in my hair. How you bite your lip slightly as you roll yourself into me in that irritating, wonderful movement. That's when you like to tease and torture, and I let you, because it feels just so damn good. How you feel sliding inside of me, again and again…I'm the only one that's ever seen how your eyelids will flutter when I tighten just so…

Like now, as I ride you slowly, forcefully, our eyes glittering and locked together in the blazing afternoon sun. Both of us are glistening with sweat, having decided to take a vacation into a secluded Brazilian town. The air was muggy and stuck to us as we panted, moving purposely towards completion.

The smell of sex and sweat, of earth and musk was driving me on, and my back arched as you adjusted your hips just so…

_Fuck, _I whisper to the ceiling, just letting my body move with yours. Have I ever told you how good it feels to have you inside me? How deep you go, filling me, stroking me in ways no one else has?

You are the yin to my yang, the good to my evil. We comprehended and felt each other in ways normal humans could not.

I finally look back at you, panting, body shaking with what you do to me, and there is a small smile. That is my favorite one…the one that is just for me. Slightly secretive, some love, and a whole lot of cocky. Even as I respond with my own and clench, sliding up and down more forcefully. You hiss, and I laugh quietly. You love it when I do that, I know you do. What's pleasure without a little pain, my love, my rival, my heart?

You growl something, but before I can respond, you flip us. My legs instantly wrap around your hips, keeping me in place and you deep. I grab for the headboard, and howl as you snap into me, over and over, stretching and filling…

My back arches and you brutally attack a nipple, knowing how sensitive I am, and I love it. The sting of pain, overwhelming pleasure…I can do nothing but writhe and moan underneath you, wanting you deeper still, never getting enough, not of you…

As though you read my mind, you pull out and forcefully turn me onto my knees, jerking them towards you. You're impaled once again, and I do scream as you pause, nails digging into my hips.

Then you _move_. That fast, firm movement that makes my chest rise off the bed, grabbing the top of the headboard and bracing the other hand on the wall. You lean over me, entwining our fingers together on the wall, your lips, teeth, and tongue…fuck, your _tongue_…all over my shoulders, neck, anywhere they can reach…

And your other hand slowly rubs across my twitching stomach, lower with every stroke…and it drives me mad. Knowing where you're going, but being so boneless with pleasure prevents me from moving at all. Your fingers are so different from what the rest of your body is doing, that it always catches me off guard in situations like this…

They're so light, like insect legs or butterfly wings, and it feels so odd but so good at the same time…and back and forth they go, up and down, maddeningly hardly there.

_Please_ I whisper, arching my back a little more, for the briefest moment feeling a solid glide of a paper soft hand, cool, your skin is always cool…

But you back off, and slow down. _How, Raito-kun? _You ask me, teasingly gliding over my prostate.

_Touch me, make me come. Hard, fast…_ I pause at the next part, but I want to say it, and you want to hear it, and _fuck_…

_Punish me, __**Lawliet**__…please!_

You shudder once, breath hissing over my ear, and that's all it takes. You start a pounding rhythm into me, and grab my wrists, sending me face first into the bed. You take my hands and put them on my own cheeks to spread them, with the growled command, _Don't move._

I don't, keeping my body spread wide for the taking, my wild moans of pleasure not really muffled by the pillow.

All it took was a firm grasp and a long, slow, torturous movement of your hand from base to tip, and my head jerked up with a scream, orgasm exploding across my nerve endings. Fuck, L, you make me see white with the pressure and force of it, and I swear that my heart stops for one, blinding moment…

You shudder against me, and somewhere in the base of my brain, I smirk a little, because you can't _stop_ yourself from coming when I do…feels to damn good, hmm L?

I let my body jerk and spasm and twitch, surely looking like I was having a seizure, but you've seen me at worse. My arms drop, completely numb as you lean over me, a fist on the wall and the other kneading my hip. You kiss my shoulders and slowly pull out, making me shudder all over again.

I laugh quietly as you stagger off the bed, but groan when you pull me off, glaring at your smirking face. Our shower is long and lazy, and in the cool of the night, we sit down on the porch and debate the current world politics that dissolves into an argument, and another round in the bed.

After all, _Lawliet_, I can't get enough of you…and I _know_ the feeling it mutual.


End file.
